Ranch House
by altoclefislife
Summary: Davenport takes the kids to his ranch house in Kansas. It was going slow for the tech loving teens, until they must investigate something that happened down the road. OC Characters!
1. Prologue

**Ranch House**

**Prologue**

"She must be dead by tonight."

Jamieson slammed the file on David's desk. "Not happening."

David glared at Jamieson. "It must. Or I kill you."

Jamieson sighed. "I must prepare. Preparing takes weeks, not a day!"

David stood and slammed his hands on the desk as he stood. "You should have killed her once she found out about the Parchment!"

Jamieson groaned. "Fine. Consider it done."

David sat down. "Good. Go on, get your preparations finished."

 **A/N: Who and what are the Parchment?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ranch House**

 **Chapter One**

 ** _A/N: I got a review on this story, so here's some review responses!_**

 ** _NoUsernamesAreAvailable:_** **_Wow, that was one of the best reviews that I have ever gotten! Regular updates begin next week, Thursdays._**

 ** _Well, onto the story!_**

"Alright, and reflexes: Left leg." Davenport said as he pushed a button to test his children's bionics. Leo watched from afar.

After the last time this happened, he made sure the kids stood at least five feet from each other to avoid injury.

Their left legs moved. Tasha came into the basement holding water and a plate of cookies.

She put the snacks on a cyberdesk and looked at Donald.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done." Davenport said as he tested the left arms of the bionics.

Tasha sighed. "Donald, please. Can we go to your ranch house? We all need the break, and I kind of think we need some time with nature."

Donald stood and walked over to Tasha. "Oh, of course, honey. We leave in thirty minutes!"

Tasha pecked Donald on the cheek. "Oh, thank you! See you at the car!" Tasha went back upstairs.

"This better not be anything like the solar flare." Chase muttered.

"Mr. Davenport, why did you do that? Some of us want to enjoy summer, not be stuck in some tiny ranch house with these two!" Bree asked and pointed at Adam and Chase.

"Sometimes you just need to sacrifice for the ones you love." Davenport said. "Besides, missy, you're getting a bit obsessed with your phone."

"Wait, we're not allowed technology while we're there?" Bree asked, stunned.

"Well, at least you and Adam. I know what you did to Chase and Leo." Davenport said.

 _Flashback To Three Hours Ago_

Leo and Chase were on the couch, discussing that day's pep rally.

"I'm so glad Davenport takes me out of class before they start. Otherwise my bionic hearing would make me want to rip my ears off." Chase said.

"At least you get to leave, I have to stay and wait for everything to calm down." Leo said.

They continued to discuss their day at school before Adam and Bree came in.

"Hey Chase. Wanna see my new ability?" Bree asked as she sauntered around the couch.

"Um, okay?" Chase said.

A few seconds later, Chase was on the ground, with his hands over his ears.

"Oh! We got you!" Adam shouted as Bree high fived him and the two left the room.

Leo walked over to Chase. "You good?" He offered a hand to help him up.

"Yeah." Chase said as he took the help.

 _Back To The Present_

"So?" Bree asked. "It was just a prank!"

Davenport scoffed. "Chase's bionic hearing is very touchy. It's something that shouldn't be messed with."

"Ugh. Fine." Bree said.

"Good. Now, pack your stuff. We leave in thirty minutes." Davenport said as he went upstairs.

 **A/N: About the pep rally thing... I despise pep rallies, especially if they are for something I don't care about (dances, football games, etc). I'm that quiet weirdo, just sitting on the bleachers, waiting to go to orchestra and wishing I could read something.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This story is loosely based on the episode, "Dude, Where's My Lab?" Personally, I'm not a huge fan of the beach (please don't blow my PM and comment section up over this), I'd much rather slip in the mud than go to the beach.**

 **Sorry that I blanked out on posting yesterday, but I'm still not on schedule on posting this story regularly.**

 **Well, see you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ranch House**

 **Chapter Two**

They only had one hour left of travel before they reached Davenport's ranch house.

Chase was reading a book, Bree and Adam were staring out the window and Leo was playing a game on his phone.

Bree sighed. "The land is so flat."

Chase didn't even look up from his book. "It's called a plains. Almost the entire heartland is plains."

"I know." Bree whined. "What are you even reading, anyway?"

Chase still didn't look up from his book. " _The_ _Raven_."

Bree wasn't listening. She had returned to staring mindlessly out the window.

 _Several Hours Later..._

"We're here!"

They pulled up to a red brick, two story house. Davenport turned the car off and they all got out of the car.

Chase looked around. "Make sure to change your times on devices and watches to central time, or two hours ahead."

"Chase, you're so nerdy." Bree said.

"Just want to make sure you guys stay on track, timewise." Chase muttered.

They walked in the house. Davenport walked out into the living room, while the rest of the family stood in the entrance.

"Eh, eh?" Davenport said. "What do you think?"

The house had a huge, open living room with wood and stone details. A red couch sat in the middle of the room, with a modest flatscreen.

The room lead into a large kitchen, with the same wood and stone details. A small dining room sat off of the kitchen.

"It's amazing, Mr. Davenport, but what about our bionics?" Chase asked.

"Don't worry. You each have your own room with your capsules. Trust me, this will be the best Daven-cation ever." Davenport said.

Leo rolled his eyes. Davenport just wouldn't take a vacation on being painfully snarky.

"Well, let's get unpacked, then we can take a look around." Tasha said as she took her suitcase to a room.

"Alright." Bree said.

Davenport took the kids upstairs and showed them their rooms.

Their rooms were simple. Of course, the bionics had a capsule each in their rooms, Leo with a bed.

Each room had a nice window, with blue drapes. Each room contained a dresser and a closet, along with two chairs in each room with a table in between them.

"Simple, but warm." Chase said as he put his stuff in his room.

"Tasha and I are downstairs if you need anything overnight." Davenport said as he went downstairs.

The teens put some things away for the week. Then, Davenport called them downstairs.

"Dinner!"

They all went downstairs. They sat around the table to chili and cornbread.

Adam looked at the cornbread with a "What is that" face.

Chase noticed. "It's called cornbread."

"Oh." Adam said, taking a bite out of the piece of cornbread.

After dinner, they all went off to their evenings. Chase and Leo were upstairs, and Adam and Bree were downstairs.

"Ugh! I'm so bored. I bet Chase and Leo are living it up on whatever they do on their phones." Bree said.

"Yeah, me too. Ooh! Do you want to go and find a yellow donkey and ride it back home?" Adam asked.

Bree made a face. "What? No, we need to find something to do."

Davenport and Tasha entered the room. "Bored much?" Davenport said.

"So bored! What can we do here?" Bree asked, desperation in her voice.

"You can go put new hay in the stables." Davenport suggested.

"Wait, are there horses here?" Adam asked. "Ooh! Maybe we can get that donkey and go back home!"

Tasha and Davenport made a face.

"Don't ask." Bree said. "Come on, Adam."

Bree led Adam outside to the stables.

 _~* Meanwhile *~_

Chase was completely engrossed in his book, while Leo messed around with a game on his DSi.

"Do you think you can fix this?" Leo asked, showing Chase his DSi.

"What's wrong with it?" Chase asked as he put the bookmark in and put the book on the table.

"It won't take game cards." Leo said. To empathize his point, he put a game in and showed Chase the result - Nothing.

"Well, yeah. But I need parts from the lab." Chase said.

Leo's eyes widened. "What? You can't just go all super smarts and science on it?"

"Well, yeah. You have to have a specific part for that particular problem." Chase said, picking his book back up and taking the bookmark out.

Leo sighed and sat down in his chair. He took his phone out and messed around with it.

"What time is it?" Leo asked. His phone didn't change time zones when they crossed over to central.

Chase looked at his phone. "Nine-Thirty."

Leo's eyes widened. "It's already nine thirty?"

"Well, yeah. Central daylight time is two hours ahead of Pacific time." Chase said.

Leo sighed. "They'll make us go to bed in thirty minutes."

"Adam and Bree will be happy." Chase muttered, turning to the next page in his book.

Leo cocked his head. "What?"

"Davenport can't take Adam and Bree without technology anymore. Tomorrow, they'll get them back." Chase said, yawning.

"Tired?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Chase said, closing his book, placing it on the table and standing up.

"Okay. Goodnight, Chase." Leo said as he left his room.

"Night, Leo." Chase said as he walked over to his capsule.

 **A/N: Hey guys and gals! I promise the action will increase in the next chapters.**

 **See you later!**

 **~ Alto**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ranch House**  
 **Chapter Three**

"Is the job done?"

Jamieson glared at David. "Yes."

"Good. Now, we just have one problem." David said.

Jamieson groaned. "What now?"

"Billionaire Donald Davenport took his family here on summer vacation." David said.

Jamieson shurgged his shoulders. "So?"

David typed on his computer. "He has three bionic children that save the world. The worst part, their house is next to her house."

"Great." Jamieson sighed.

David rolled his eyes. He hates sarcasm.

"I hope you covered your tracks." David said. "You know, basic Parchment training."

Jamieson rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course I covered my tracks."

"Good." David said.

Jamieson turned and walked out of the office.

"I'd better go cover my tracks." He murmured.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ranch House**

 **Chapter Four**

 ** _A/N: This chapter is extremely dark. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BLOOD, THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._**

Chase's eyes opened as his capsule door opened.

He stepped out and listened for voices.

He hear the distance noise of a TV, so he assumed either Tasha or Davenport were up.

He stepped back into the capsule and stepped back out dressed in jeans and a blue plaid shirt.

He then walked down to the living room, where both Tasha and Davenport were up. Davenport was on the couch, watching the news while Tasha was in the kitchen making breakfast.

Tasha looked up and noticed Chase coming down the stairs. "Good morning, Chase. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Chase said as he went over to the couch.

"Hey, Chase. You're definitely going to be the only kid up for a while." Davenport said.

He nodded his head. "By the time they get used to the time change, we will have to leave."

Davenport chuckled a bit. "Yeah."

The two watched the news until Tasha finished preparing breakfast - Eggs, bacon, biscuits and jelly.

They all ate, of course, saving some for Leo, Adam and Bree.

After breakfast, Chase went out to take a look around the grounds.

They looked like typical ranch grounds, but with nicer buildings for storage of ranch stuff, or for the protection of the animals.

As he went back inside, Chase noticed a suspicious black van drive past. He made a face and went inside to report the finding to Davenport.

"Hey, Chase." Davenport said as he looked at his son from the couch.

"Do you know who lives next door?" Chase asked as he walked over and sat down next to him.

"Um, yeah. Leah Miller." Davenport remembered something. "You know, she usually comes to say hi when we're here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Davenport said. "Maybe we should go check on her."

Chase nodded. "Should we get Adam and Bree?"

"No. Let's just go over there." Davenport said as he and Chase stood up and began to walk out the door.

They walked quickly over to Leah's house and walked up to the door.

"Mr. Davenport, I think the door has been kicked in." Chase noticed.

Davenport reached out and messed around with the door. "You're right. Come on, we have to get in there."

They carefully walked into the house. The lights were off, which made the whole situation even more eerie.

Something crashed and Davenport jumped.

"Wait," Davenport whispered. "Leah has a cat."

Chase looked around, ready to fight. Then, he stepped in something thick.

"Mr. Davenport, I just stepped in something." Chase said.

Davenport walked over to Chase and bent down. He used a flashlight app on his phone and viewed the substance.

Chase bent down also. "It's blood."

The flashlight was moved to reveal a knife that was close to a hand.

"Chase," Davenport said. "Go turn the light on."

Chase got up and found a light switch. Davenport gasped as the light turned on. He couldn't believe what he had just saw.

"Chase, don't look." Davenport said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Go call the police." Davenport said. "Go back to the house and call the police. Tell them to come to 436 Mayberry Road as fast as possible."

Chase ran out of the house and soon ended up back at their house.

Bree and Leo were up, eating the breakfast Tasha had made.

"Hey Chase." Leo said. Leo then noticed the urgency on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Chase said. Then he remembered that his shoes were covered in blood. He took them off and went upstairs.

Bree turned to Leo. "There's something up."

"For sure." Leo said. "We should interrogate him as soon as he gets back from what he's doing."

Bree stood. "Why did he leave his shoes there?" She walked over to the pair of shoes.

Leo stood and followed her. He picked them up. "Why are they red?"

"I don't know." Bree said, observing the shoes.

"Maybe he and Mr. Davenport are painting a barn!" Leo said.

"No." Bree said. "You've been hanging out with Adam too much."

"Okay, well, maybe they are on a mission." Leo said.

"Then why didn't they wake us up?" Bree wondered.

Chase rushed down the stairs, snatched the shoes out of Leo's hands, and ran back to the house.

"Leo, let's go!" Bree said as she ran out the door.

Leo shrugged his shoulders and ran out after Bree.

Chase entered Leah's house. "I called the police."

"Good." Davenport said. "Please go outside and wait for them. Don't look. I'll come out with you."

Davenport stood and walked over to Chase, where they walked out of the house, mortified expressions lining their faces.

"Is she gone?" Chase whispered.

"Yes." Davenport said.

They stood in silence until Bree and Leo came running down the road.

"Leo! Bree!" Davenport shouted. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Chase said. "I went back to the house and they wanted to know what happened."

"Oh. I can't blame you for that." Davenport said as Bree and Leo ran up to Davenport.

"Mr. Davenport! Something's wrong with Chase!" Bree urged.

"It's taken care of. Just go back to the house." Davenport urged.

"We aren't leaving!" Leo remarked.

"Not until you tell us what's happening." Bree said.

Davenport and Chase looked at each other.

"Come on, we won't tell anyone!" Leo said.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way we can reveal that." Chase explained.

Bree sighed. "But, Mr. Davenport-"

"I said no. That's final." Davenport said.

Leo began to walk back. "Come on Bree. There's no use. If they don't want to tell it, they don't have to."

Bree sighed and followed Leo, defeated.

Soon, the police showed up. One female officer walked over to Chase and Davenport and began asking questions.

"Hello. I'm Officer Angela Branson, and I need to ask some you guys some questions, if you don't mind." The officer said.

They both nodded. Angela smiled.

"Good. Do you mind if you meet me at the station? It shouldn't take more than thirty minutes." She said.

"Sure." Davenport said. "Let's go, Chase."

"Okay." Chase said as he followed Davenport back to the house, got in the car and waited for Angela to drive by so the could follow her to the station.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ranch House**

 **Chapter Five**

Angela gave a smile to Davenport and Chase as they entered the police station.

"Alright." She said. "If you could follow me."

They followed Angela, the quiet following over the group as they were lead to a questioning room.

After entering "Interrogation Room Nine", Angela pulled two chairs over to a table and placed a binder that was filled to the brim with papers. The binder was titled, "The Parchment group cases."

"Have a seat." She said, motioning to the chairs she pulled over.

Chase and Davenport sat down.

"Alright." Angela said. "I want to give you a little background on The Parchment group."

"Okay." Davenport said.

"The Parchment group was founded four years ago. Basically, they are a group of serial killers who choose their victims one-by-one. There are four members, five counting the leader, David Miler." Angela explained.

They nodded in response. They both still felt mortified by what they both saw, despite Chase not seeing what Davenport saw.

"So, now that I've given you some background on our suspects, can you tell me what you saw?" Angela questioned. "What is her name?"

"Miller. Leah Miller." Davenport said.

"Do you live next door to her? If not, what is your relationship?"

"We do live next door to her, but not on a regular basis." Davenport explained.

"Okay." Angela said as she scribbled on a report paper. "What are your names?"

"I'm Donald Davenport, brilliant billionaire scientist, and this is my son, Chase Davenport."

Chase secretly rolled his eyes. Why did his father have to be painfully snarky at a time like this?

"If you could take the situation seriously, Mr. Davenport, Thank you." Angela said. "Now, if you could explain what you were doing in her house, that would be great."

"We were making sure she was okay." Chase said. "My dad realized that she hadn't come to say hi to us in a while, so we went to check on her."

"Thank you." Angela said as she put more information on the report. "Just one more question and you can go home." She looked through her stack of papers. "Do either of you feel unsafe here?"

Davenport and Chase looked at each other and thought for a second.

"No."

Angela looked up at them in surprise. "Okay. Well, if you don't feel safe, then please leave Kansas. As soon as possible. We can't have any more people targeted and killed by the Parchment."

Chase and Davenport nodded.

"You may leave. Thank you for your help." Angela said.

They stood up and Angela held the door open for them.

As Chase and Davenport headed to the car, Davenport's face was neutral. Chase knew this face meant that he was deep in thought.

"Are you okay, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

"Huh? Oh." Davenport said. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay." Chase said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Do you feel safe here?" Davenport suddenly blurted out as he stopped at a stoplight.

Chase turned to face Davenport. "Yeah. Do you feel safe here?"

"Oh, yeah." Davenport laughed, uncertain. "Oh yeah. With you, Adam and Bree here, we'll be fine! Woo!"

Chase turned back to face the windshield and raised an eyebrow.

They went back to the house. Davenport almost started driving to Leah's house, but suddenly jerked the car around to their driveway.

"Sorry, Chase." Davenport said. "I wasn't paying attention and kept going forward."

Chase rubbed his head, as it had ended up hitting the glass of the car. "It's okay."

They pulled into the driveway, got out of the car and entered the house.

"Hey boys." Tasha said as she noticed them enter. She then noticed the solemn looks on their faces. "What's wrong?"

Bree and Leo walked over. "Yeah. What's wrong Big D?" Leo asked.

"You'll find out eventually." Davenport said as he and Chase left the room.

Tasha turned to Leo and Bree. "Were they like this earlier?"

Bree nodded. "Yeah. We went to ask them what they were doing and they wouldn't tell us."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing." Tasha murmured.

"Huh?" Leo asked.

"Um, nothing." Tasha said as she walked away.

Bree sighed. "Leo, we have to crack this case wide open."

"Yeah." Leo said. "But how?"

"Oh, I'll think of something." Bree said.

 **~ Outside Of The Ranch House ~**

"Which one should we take out first?" Jamieson asked as he looked through a piece of paper.

"We need to take out the bionics first. Then they will be defenseless." David said, pulling a black trench coat around himself.

Jamieson grinned and motioned to get in the van.

"Yes," David said. "We need to get back to headquarters to plan their demises. Or capture. Whichever we're willing to do."


	7. Chapter 6

**Ranch House**

 **Chapter Six**

"Are you done yet?"

Chase glared at Adam from his spot on the couch, where the youngest of the bionic kids was trying to take a nap.

"No." Adam said as he continued to blow up balloons.

Chase sat up on his elbow. "Why are you doing that, anyway?"

"I'm bored." Adam said.

"Can't you do this somewhere else?"

"No."

Chase groaned and went upstairs. He then took a nap in his capsule.

When he woke up, he exited his capsule, checked the time (2:30 PM), and went downstairs.

When he got down there, he immediately went back upstairs and hid behind a wall.

He used his bionic hearing to hear what the intruders were saying.

"Go find him!" One voice said.

"David, I looked everywhere for him and I can't find him. Will you just let that last kid go?" Another voice said.

"No!" The first voice, David fumed. "He is the only thing standing in the Parchment's way of the virus!"

That was all Chase needed to hear.

He went downstairs. "Looking for me?"

Jamieson and David turned.

"Ah, the last one I needed to capture." David said, walking over to Chase.

Chase got into a battle stance and kicked David's legs, where David fell to the ground.

Jamieson ran to Chase and let out a battle cry.

Chase punched Jamieson in his nose, and then did the same with Jamieson as he did with David.

"Now," Chase said, circling the two Parchment members. "Where is my family?"

David looked at Jamieson and grabbed his hand. Then, they vanished.

"No!" Chase yelled in desperation. Then, he heard a weak cough.

He used his bionic hearing again to trace the origin of the cough. Once he located the origin of the sound, he ran to a closet by the stairs.

He opened the door and found Davenport inside, his head bleeding.

"Mr. Davenport?" Chase said, carefully pulling his father out of the closet.

"I'm okay, Chase." He coughed.

"No, you're not." Chase responded. "Your head is bleeding."

Davenport looked to the ground. "Please take me to the hospital."

"Okay." Chase said. "But you do realize I need to call an ambulance? I can't drive yet. I'm fifteen."

Davenport nodded and Chase led him over to the couch as he called 911 for the second time in a day.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ranch House**  
 **Chapter Seven**

"We barely got out!" Jamieson groaned as he stared at David.

David rolled his eyes. "At least we got four out of six of the Davenports. We just need the billionaire and the kid who attacked us."

"Okay, I understand getting the billionaire, but why would we want the kid who attacked us?" Jamieson asked.

David glared at Jamieson. "The kid who attacked us has intelligence as his main bionic ability. If we can hack into his chip and install an app that can control his actions and mind, he can complete our plan for the virus."

"Fine." Jamieson sighed. "But, we'll need to wait until we capture him. Plus we need to make sure Alex, Ben, Elijah and Samuel watch the detainees correctly."

David nodded in agreement. "Okay. We'll plan our capture of the billionaire and the brilliant kid."


	9. Chapter 8

**Ranch House**

 **Chapter Eight**

The hours felt like days, the minutes felt like hours and the seconds felt like minutes.

Chase sat anxiously in the hospital waiting room.

Davenport had been shot in the head.

A nurse walked over to the anxious Chase. "Mr. Davenport, would you please call your mother or a close relative?"

Chase shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" The nurse asked.

Chase quickly came up with a story. "My mother was killed in a car accident and I don't have any other relatives."

"Oh." The nurse said. "I'm sorry. Well, um, could you fill out his papers?"

Chase nodded. The nurse smiled, vanished into a office, then walked back over to Chase and handed him the documents.

He filled them out and handed them back to the nurse. She gave him a kind smile and walked back to the office.

Chase went back to his chair and waited.

He waited for about six hours until the nurse came over to him with a cup of soup.

She handed him the soup. "Here. You should eat. Now then, I'm assuming you would like a update on your father."

Chase nodded, taking a sip of the soup.

"Well, he's out of surgery and doing just fine. He's asleep and the doctor wants to monitor him. He lost a lot of blood." The nurse said.

Chase gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you for everything."

She smiled. "I'll tell you when you can visit him."

Chase smiled for the first time in a few days. "Thank you again."

She smiled and walked away.

Chase ended up nodding off after finishing his soup.

He was awakened by the nurse. "Hey there." She said. "You can visit your father, if you'd like."

"Yes." Chase said as he stood up.

"Okay then. He's in room B45." She said.

Chase nodded and started walking up to Davenport's room. When he got there and opened the door, Davenport turned his head and smiled. "Hey, Chase."

"Mr. Davenport!" Chase exclaimed.

Davenport smiled again. "It's so good to see you."

"How are you doing?" Chase asked as he walked over to Davenport's bed and sat down.

"Much better." Davenport said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Davenport broke the silence.

"Did you find your siblings and Tasha?" He asked.

Chase shook his head. "I was so worried about you that I completely forgot. But I promise we'll find them."

"We'll start as soon as I'm out of here." Davenport said.

 ** _A/N: Sorry, I forgot to update yesterday!_**

 ** _Okay, so Wednesday I got Strep Throat and it was my birthday. The antibiotics I'm on give me nauesa. Good times (Sarcasm is truly the best)._**

 ** _Teennick is awesome,_**

 ** _~Alto_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ranch House**

 **Chapter Nine**

Bree screamed.

"Bree! You're okay." Adam said as he ran over to his sister to comfort her.

Bree took in a deep breath. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Leo said. "We all just woke up here. The last thing I remember is getting knocked out by some guy."

"Me too." Adam said. "I couldn't even fight him off."

Then, the stairs creaked.

"Ah," A voice said. "Look who finally woke up."

Bree and Adam got ready to fight whoever was coming down the stairs.

"Who are you and where are we?" Bree asked.

"I'm Alex and you guys are going to be here for a long time."

"No, because we are going to get out of here before you can do anything to us." Adam said. "You can't do anything to our family or us!"

Alex cackled. "If you can stop us, maybe. but, you see, you can't stop us."

"Why?" Bree questioned.

"Because," The sound of a gun being cocked rang through the basement. "All of us are armed. You may be armed with bionics, but a bullet will stop you dead in your tracks."

Bree and Adam looked at each other in fear, and Alex went back upstairs, cackling as he closed the basement door and locked it.

"Well, what can we do?" Tasha asked.

Adam and Bree sighed.

"Nothing." Bree said.

 ** _A/N: I'm feeling better, so that's good!_**

 ** _Sorry that I forgot to update Thursday..._**

 ** _~Alto_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ranch House**

 **Chapter Ten**

"Nothing?" Tasha shouted. "What do you mean, nothing?"

"We can't do anything." Bree said. "We're bionic, but not indestructible."

"What do you do in that basement all day?" Tasha asked.

Adam, Bree and Leo sat on the ground. Tasha walked over to them and sat next to them. She then started crying.

Adam put an arm around her. "It's okay. Chase might get us out. If his tiny, doll - like body can handle it."

Bree whimpered.

They were giving up hope.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"And here's you discharge papers."

A new nurse handed Chase some discharge papers for Davenport. He signed them and handed them back to the nurse.

"Alright, Mr. Davenport, are you ready to leave?" The nurse asked.

"Yes. Let's go, Chase." Davenport said as he ushered Chase out of the room.

They got a taxi and, in a few hours were back at the ranch house.

"Let's get started." Davenport said, opening the door for Chase.

 ** _A/N: I can't tell you how weird this week has been._**

 ** _We had Monday off due to President's Day, we did school on Tuesday, then we had Wednesday and Thursday off due to an ice storm. Good times._**

 ** _I love sarcasm (no, seriously),_**

 ** _~Alto_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ranch House**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Chase and Davenport were sitting on the couch and planning how they will get Adam, Bree, Leo and Tasha back.

"When we infiltrate their facility," Chase started as he located Bree through the GPS on her chip. "We should find out what they have to use against us so we can know what we're up against."

Davenport nodded. "Did you locate Bree's chip?"

"Yeah. They're in a vacant strip mall at the corner of 3rd and Westin. You know, by the one stoplight." Chase responded.

"Alright." Davenport said. "Let's go over there and plant some bugs and cameras to find out what we're dealing with."

Chase almost protested, but realized that this was the only thing they could do.

Wait.

 _ **A/N: Gah! Why do I keep forgetting to update?**_

 _ **~Alto**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Ranch House**

 **Chapter Twelve**

"Are they ever going to come?"

Jamieson glared at David. "Be patient. They'll come."

 ** _~* Outside *~_**

Chase sat on a bench outside of the strip mall, waiting for Davenport to tell him that everyone had left and if there was someone guarding the basement where their family was.

Chase messed with a thread on his mission suit. He had five bugs and four cameras. He held Mr. Davenport's invisibility cloak and checked every few minutes to make sure the bugs and cameras were still with him.

Davenport's voice came through the comm set. "Three out of five have left the building. I still believe that one will stay behind to make sure that Adam, Bree, Leo and Tasha stay in the basement."

"Okay." Chase said. "Wait, I have an idea."

"Yeah?" Davenport said.

"To get the guy guarding the basement away from the basement, we need to create a diversion." Chase reasoned. "Maybe we can use the invisibility cloak to knock something over and distract him for a few minutes while I plant the bugs and a camera in the basement to make sure Adam, Bree, Leo and Tasha are okay. And to monitor the Parchment, of course."

Davenport thought for a minute. "That's not a bad idea."

"Should we do it?" Chase asked.

There was silence for a minute over the comm set. Chase waited for a minute.

"Yes."

That's all Davenport said before Chase began to put the cloak on and enter the headquarters of the Parchment.

Chase planted one bug and walked further into the building before planting a camera.

"Camera and bug one planted, Mr. Davenport." Chase muttered into the comm set.

"Good." Davenport said.

This went on for about thirty minutes. Then, Chase located a mason jar in a cabinet. He took the jar and planned on using it to distract whoever was guarding his family.

He began to head over to the entrance to the basement. "Mr. Davenport, I am approaching the basement."

"Have you seen anyone?" Davenport asked.

"No, but I found the item to commence the diversion with." Chase whispered into the comm set.

"Don't fight the guard. Just plant the bug and camera and get out of there!" Davenport said.

"Okay." Chase bit his lip. He was hoping to at least get someone out of the basement.

Once he was far enough down the stairwell to see the guard, he pulled the mason jar out from under the cloak and threw it against the door that lead to the rest of the rooms.

The guard jumped and looked around. He pulled out a gun and aimed it around. "Who's there? I'm warning you... I'm armed."

The guard then went upstairs. Chase quickly entered the basement, planted the camera and bugs, then ran back out of the basement.

"Mr. Davenport, I'll meet you at the car." Chase said into his comm set.

"Okay." Davenport said. "Did you plant all of the devices?"

"Yeah." Chase said as he exited the strip mall and got into the car.

Chase took the cloak off.

"Did you see them?" Davenport asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Chase nodded.

"What's wrong?" Davenport asked.

"I miss them." Chase said.

"Yeah, I figured you would. But, we'll get them back." Davenport said.

The rest of the ride was silent. They got back to the house.

"Mr. Davenport? Is that the Parchment's van?" Chase asked.

He pointed to a black, windowless van. Davenport suddenly stopped the car.

"I bet they're here for us." Chase growled.

Davenport turned the car around and started driving.

"Luckily I took our whole operation with us. In fact, once we get the rest of the family back, we're just going to leave. I put all of our stuff in the car, so they can't steal anything." Davenport said.

"Well, where are we going to go? We're exhausted and we need to regroup." Chase asked.

"Well, let's just drive until we get to the outside of town and then we'll look up a place to stay." Davenport said.

"Okay." Chase said.

"Get comfortable. This might take a while." Davenport said.


	14. Chapter 13

**Ranch House**  
 **Chapter Thirteen**

Bree couldn't believe her eyes.

She was sleeping when she heard glass break and a shout. She sat up and heard someone thunder down the stairs.

She looked through the dust that prevented her from seeing properly and saw a flicker of spiky hair and a glint of a brown eye.

"Chase?" She rasped.

Then, he put two things on the stairs and vanished.

"Chase?" She whispered. "Come back."

She fell down.

Jamieson cackled.


	15. Chapter 14

**Ranch House**  
 **Chapter Fourteen**

David stood in the Davenport's ranch house as he waited for Jamieson to come back.

He had sent him to check on the people in his basement.

"Why isn't he back yet?" David shouted as he tapped madly on his phone.

He didn't noticed the Davenport's car pull out of the driveway when Chase noticed their van.

"Where are those Davenports?" David said.

He ran out of the ranch and got into the van. He was just about to pull out of the driveway when he noticed the car he had been searching for.

He cackled and began to follow Chase and Davenport.


	16. Chapter 15

**Ranch House**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Chase's phone rang.

Davenport looked briefly over at his son. "Chase." He whispered.

Chase moved a little in his seat. Davenport soon realized that they should pull over so he could look for places to set up their rescue mission.

When he pulled over, he answered Chase's phone.

"Hello?" Davenport said.

"Ah. Donald Davenport. I've never been so excited to talk to someone." A deep voice on the other end said.

"Who are you?" Davenport growled into the phone.

"If you want the rest of your family back, give yourself and your intelligent son to us." The voice said.

"Never going to happen." Davenport said. "I have every member of my family or nothing."

"Fine." The voice said. "Then give us your son. Just your son."

Davenport looked over at the sleeping Chase and sighed. "Once again. Never going to happen."

"It'll have to. If you want to see them alive." The voice said before hanging up.

Davenport removed the phone from his ear. He put the phone in the cupholder next to Chase and looked behind him.

"The Parchment van." Davenport growled as he got back on the road.

 ** _~* Meanwhile *~_**

Bree put a hand to her head.

When she pulled it away, she had to wipe off some blood.

She gave a small, quiet scream as she felt the pain filter throughout her head.

"Bree, what's wrong?"

Bree looked up and saw Leo standing over her, a concerned look on his face.

"Can you look for the wound on my head?" Bree asked.

Leo nodded, knelt down and began to look for the wound.

"Found it." Leo said. "There's a bullet."

Bree began to breathe heavily.

"Calm down." Leo said. "Calm down. You'll be okay."

"No, she won't."

Leo looked for the source of the voice. He found Jamieson.

"What do you want?" Leo asked as he stood up.

Jamieson laughed. "Oh, you don't know anything of our mission now, don't you?"

Leo shook his head.

"Well, my leader will punish me severely for this, but I think you should know what we can do now with your family." Jamieson said.

"Then tell me." Leo said.

"If you'd like." Jamieson sighed. "You see, with your father's money and your brother's intelligence, we could build a satellite that would transmit a virus to make everyone using technology sick and, the virus would make the world go black."

Leo looked at Adam. "Well, you've got the wrong brother, if you're looking for the intelligent one."

"Yes." Jamieson sighed. "Chase and Davenport have been like flies - they are right in your reach, you're just about to get them. Then, they vanish with the slightest movement. And then, of course, they fly around you like a nuisance. You just can't capture them."

"Good." Leo murmured.

"What?" Jamieson glared.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Leo said. "Please don't kill me!"

"Oh, we might not." Jamieson said.

Jamieson left the basement. Leo ran over to Bree, where he grabbed her hand and checked for a pulse.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

A pulse existed, but Leo knew that he would have to remove the bullet himself.

He rolled Bree onto her stomach and found the wound after searching through her head of hair.

He winced as the wound reopened and began to bleed. Bree whimpered as Leo got a grip on the bullet and began to pull.

When he pulled the bullet out of her head, she emitted a ear splitting scream.

Leo ended up throwing the bullet behind him and covered up his ears.

Adam and Tasha woke up and soon appeared by Leo and Bree.

"What did you do?" Tasha shouted.

"I just pulled a bullet out of her head. I didn't want her to feel any more pain due to the bullet." Leo said.

"Yeah, well, let's hope it doesn't get infected." Tasha said.

"Oh." Leo realized.

Adam picked Bree up, who was bawling.

"Adam, why does my head hurt?" Bree asked.

"Leo pulled a bullet out of your head." Adam said.

"But, shouldn't a bullet to your head kill you?" Bree questioned.

"Yeah." Tasha said.

"It might have something to do with your bionics." Leo said.

"Oh." Bree said before passing out.

"Bree!" Leo said as he went over to check her pulse.

"She's good." Leo said.

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Mr. Davenport, Chase. Please..." Bree murmured.

 ** _A/N: Woah, this week has been insane._**

 ** _Literally my whole area shut down, including schools, so I haven't been in school for a week, and I don't know when I'll be back._**

 ** _At least AP exams are still on, if this monstrosity lasts into May._**

 ** _I have a Esty store, BakesBeadsandBrushes,_**

 ** _~Alto_**


	17. Chapter 16

**Ranch House**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"He'd better not be following us." Davenport said as he looked to see the Parchment van still behind him.

"Chase." Davenport said. "Chase, wake up!"

No reaction.

"Poor kid must be beat." Davenport murmured.

He looked around for chances of escape. When he saw a sharp turn that lead to a decently large town, he turned there and looked behind him.

To his relief, the van wasn't behind him and had continued straight.

Davenport drove until he found the town of Fire Arrow, Kansas, which had about 1,654 people.

He found a hotel and managed to carry Chase up to their room.

He worked for several more hours that night before deciding to call it a night.

The next morning, he saw Chase typing away on the computer Davenport was working on the previous night.

"Hey, Mr. Davenport. I managed to watch and listen to several hours of the recordings we got from the bugs and cameras we placed." Chase said.

"Really? What did you find out?" Davenport asked.

"Well, they're still having difficulty with locating us. Apparently they're so narrow-minded they can't figure out how to get into my GPS." Chase said.

"Anything else?" Davenport asked.

"Um," Chase started. "Bree's been shot."

"What?" Davenport screeched.

"She's okay! She's okay." Chase said. "Leo removed the bullet, so we're going to have to figure out what we're doing."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Well, they have very powerful weapons, and they want us to create a satellite that would transmit a virus to make everyone using technology sick, and to cause a massive, global blackout." Chase said.

"We'd better get to work." Davenport said as he got out of bed.


	18. Chapter 17

**Ranch House**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

David yelled at Jamieson. "I can't believe that you revealed what we're doing! I can't trust you."

Jamieson sighed. "Someone's having a bad day."

"No, I'm not!" David shouted.

"Oh, please." Jamieson glared. "I know you lost the last two Davenports. Again."

David growled. "Don't say that again. You know, I should just get rid of you. Like Johnny."

"Ah. You won't have the guts." Jamieson sneered.

"I will!" David whined.

"But, I am the most useful, as compared to the other Parchment members." Jamieson mentioned. "Besides, I know how to crack the code that we need to crack."

David glared at Jamieson. He pulled out a gun.

"I don't care."

A bang.

 ** _A/N: This was my first full week back in school after everything shut down, and I'm so happy to be back!_**

 ** _My room smells like burnt popcorn,_**

 ** _~Alto_**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ranch House**  
 **Chapter Eighteen**

"Got them."

Chase and Davenport ran around their hotel room, as they wrapped up planning the rescue of Adam, Bree, Leo and Tasha.

"Good." Davenport said. "Now, what kind of weapons are they using?"

"Um, guns." Chase said. "There doesn't appear to be a particular type, just guns."

"Okay." Davenport said. "Luckily, I've been developing bulletproof products. Now, your mission suit is bulletproof, but if I want yo survive a bullet, I'll need my Davenkevlar."

Chase made a face.

"It's basically my version of Kevlar." Davenport said.

"Yeah, I got that." Chase said.

"Just, let's go." Davenport said.


	20. Chapter 19

**Ranch House**  
 **Chapter Nineteen**

Leo looked up.

There was a peculiar "bang" that sounded eerily similar to a gunshot.

Leo shook his head. "I'd better get used to hearing that noise." He whispered.

He looked at his family. Well, the three that were there.

Bree was lying on her back. Tasha had told her to get some rest and make sure that nothing got into her wound, but right now, that didn't seem possible.

Adam stared blankly at the concrete wall, while Tasha would sit down and within five minutes would get back up and make sure everyone was okay.

Leo put his head back on the dirt floor and fell asleep. When he woke up, he didn't expect to hear a squeaking David holding a shovel.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

David turned and gave a death glare to Leo. "None of your business."

Leo watched in silence as David finished whatever he was doing and left the room.

Leo stood and walked over to the disturbed earth. He dug around using his hands.

He pulled the earth back.

He gasped.

A hand rested on a pile of dirt.

Leo had no reason to continue digging. Instead, he quickly covered the shallow grave up, then turned and lost the bread that Alex had given them earlier.

Tasha rushed over and rubbed his back. "It's okay."

Leo sniffed. "Davenport and Chase better get here soon."

"Yeah." Tasha said. "Adam and Bree's bionics are starting to glitch."

They sighed.


	21. Chapter 20

**Ranch House**  
 **Chapter Twenty**

"Why would you want to go here?"

Davenport and Chase had decided to take a cab, as opposed to driving their car. This was so they had less of a chance of getting recognized due to the car.

"Er," Davenport said. "We're meeting a friend of mine there."

"You do realize that's the suspected Parchment hideout, right?" The cab driver said.

"It is?" Davenport said. "Well, I guess we'll have to be careful, then."

He thrust a one-hundred dollar bill at the driver. "Keep the change!"

He and Chase quickly got out of the car and ran to the old strip mall.

"Chase," Davenport said. "If I tell you to run, then run."

Chase reached for the handle to open the door. "You know I could never do that."

"Look," Davenport said. "If I get captured, then you can go get the police."

"But, Mr. Davenport-"

"No. There's no other way to do this." Davenport said. "But this is what we can do for now. Hopefully, this is the final push and we can get Tasha, your sister and brothers out. If not, we can rely on you."

"There has to be another way." Chase muttered.

"No, there isn't." Davenport said. "Now, we need to end this."

Chase sighed and opened the door. Davenport walked in with Chase following.

"Stay close, Chase." Davenport muttered.

They both looked around into the darkness. As Chase proceeded into a sectioned off portion of the space, he bumped (quite literally) into Alex.

"Well, well, well." Alex said. "Look who finally came for his family."

Chase got into a battle stance. "Yeah. It's time we end this."

Alex pulled out his gun and cocked it. "You see, David wants you alive, yet it is so tempting to finish you off and let the Parchment continue business."

"What do you even want with us?" Chase sneered.

"I can't tell you that." Alex said. "He already killed Jamieson for telling your brother about our plan."

Chase growled and Alex smiled.

Chase managed to kick the gun out of Alex's hand by performing a backflip.

"Hey!" He said.

"Oh, please." Chase said. "You had that coming."

Chase then managed to knock Alex out and take his gun after fighting for a few minutes.

Chase left the room and locked it, to ensure that Alex would have a tough time of escaping (Alex wasn't very strong).

Chase found Davenport. "Look what I got." He whispered.

Davenport beamed at Chase. "Thank you."

Chase looked around. "We need to get Adam, Bree, Leo and Tasha. Follow me. I know where the basement is."

Davenport nodded and followed Chase as they began the final push to reach their family.


	22. Chapter 21

**Ranch House**

 **Twenty-one**

"Where could they be?"

Bree whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Adam stroked her hair lovingly as she whimpered due to her bullet wound that was possibly infected.

"It's okay, Bree. We'll be out of here before you know it." Adam whispered as Bree fell asleep.

Well, until a loud bang was heard from upstairs.

 ** _Upstairs..._**

Chase dashed behind a wall and watched in horror as Elijah, a teenageer who was minding his own business, fell on the ground, dead.

David had gone insane.

"Come out, come out, come out, wherever you are, you smarty boy!" David said evily.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Catch me if you can!"

David fired another shot and Chase ran.

"Mr. Davenport!" Chase yelled.

Chase got separated from Davenport once David found them and went senile.

"Come out you little genius, you!" David shouted.

Chase continued running.

"I've got to find the basement." Chase muttered as he got grazed by a bullet.

No matter how much he wanted to stop running and figure out where he got grazed, he couldn't.

Eventually, he lost David and managed to enter the basement.

"Who's there?" Leo shouted.

Chase wiped some blood off his forehead. He didn't realize how many times David grazed him...

"It's Chase!" Adam said, ecstatic.

Adam got up and ram over to Chase. He pick Chase up and gave him a bear hug.

"Okay, okay." Chase said. "Adam, we need to get out of here."

"Okay, I'll grab Bree." Adam said as he put Chase back on the ground and went over to Bree.

Tasha and Leo went over to Chase.

"Go upstairs and run." Chase gave Leo his phone. "Call a cab."

Tasha nodded and grabbed Leo's arm. They were then lead upstairs.

"Adam?" Chase said as he walked around. "Did you get Bree?"

"Yeah." Adam said as he walked over to Chase.

"Ah, there's smarty!" David said as he swung his gun.

He held Adam at gunpoint and forced him to go up the stairs. Once Adam was out of sight, he pulled Davenport into the basement and closed the door.

Davenport had his hands tied and a piece of duck tape plastered on his mouth.

Chase had to think fast, if they wanted to live.

 ** _A/N: Okay, so my first ever AP exam is tomorrow, and I'm freaking out. I'm squeezing the heck out of a stress ball (or star) right now..._**


	23. Chapter 22

**Ranch House  
Chapter Twenty Two**

Chase quickly ran though every possible scenario in his mind.

"You must comply if you want to live." David said, his right eye twitching slightly.

"What's your scheme, Miler?" Chase asked.

"There's no way we could ever reveal that." David cackled.

"What do you want from us?" Chase growled.

"Your smarts and his money." David said as he motioned to Davenport.

"Of course. That's what everyone wants." Chase sneered.

"But, we want them for a specific purpose. I won't tell you."

David cackled as he went back upstairs.

Chase ran over to Davenport and untied him. He then took the piece of duck tape off his mouth.

"Thanks, Chase." Davenport said as he stood up.

They stood in silence for a good ten minutes before Davenport broke the silence.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Davenport asked.

"Well, they want something with us." Chase said.

"What?" Davenport asked.

"I'm not sure." Chase said. "But, maybe we can manipulate them into telling us."

"Yeah, we should do that." Davenport said.

Chase smirked at him. "You can't think of anything else, can you?"

"Nope, not a thing." Davenport said. "Now, how are we going to manipulate them?"

"We'll have to mull our options for a bit, but it shouldn't be hard since David has gone senile just trying to capture us." Chase said.

Davenport simply gave a nod back to Chase in response.

"Just hurry." Davenport said.


	24. Chapter 23

**Ranch House**  
 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 _Four days later..._

Bree paced the hotel room that Tasha had insisted they get.

"Bree, it'll be fine." Leo said, attempting to calm his older sister.

"Yeah. Maybe Davenport and Chase will help that guy out and he'll set them free." Adam said.

Bree rolled her eyes.

Tasha stood up and walked over to Bree and put her hands on Bree's shoulders. "Bree, Chase is the smartest man in the world, and Donald's, Donald. They'll get out."

"You don't know that!" Bree snapped. "They could be dead already, since David went nuts!"

Tasha looked at Bree. "They're not dead! They'll make it."

"You don't know that." Bree sighed, her arms crossed. "I'll just go to Parchment headquarters."

"There's nothing we can do, Bree." Tasha said. "We are not going back there and that's final."

Bree sighed as she glanced at one of the bedside tables.

She super-sped over to it, grabbed a key, and ran off to the Parchment headquarters.

"Bree!" Tasha exclaimed.

 _ **A/N: I would like to promote a story on Wattpad for a minute...**_

 _ **Brentinator, who is also on Fanfiction, some of y'all might have heard of her, and she has an original story up on her Wattpad account, under the same username.**_

 ** _The story is called, "Dear, My Murderer", and is absolutely brilliant! Please read it, I promise you won't regret it! Here's the description:_**

 _ **"**_ ** _When two teenagers find Madelyn Stapleton brutally murdered in the school parking lot on the night of prom, everyone assumes it was a random killing. After all, Madelyn was the most loved girl in school. But as the Stapleton's file a lawsuit against the school, the police find evidence that whoever killed Madelyn Stapleton goes to school with her. And her boyfriend is immediately the main suspect."_**

 ** _I have read several chapters and trust me, if you like this story, you will adore this story!_**

 _ **Please read her story, you won't regret it,**_

 _ **~Alto**_


	25. Chapter 24

**Ranch House**  
 **Chapter Twenty-four**

 _ **A/N: I do not own Lab Rats. If I did, Elite Force would be on Netflix, in it's second season.**_

Chase sighed as David lead him into David's office.

"Okay, little boy." David said as he walked over to his desk after forcing Chase to sit down and closing the door. "How would you do this?"

Chase struggled slightly with a rope that binded his hands together.

David pulled a styrofoam board from under his desk out and showed it to Chase.

"This is what we're doing." David said. "We need you to figure out how to transmit a sickness delivered to anybody using electronics. Then, the sickness will cause a global blackout."

Chase internally scoffed. "Well, first you're gonna need a satellite, then the actual sickness strand that is programmed into the motherboard."

David gave an evil grin. "Thank you. We will need you later."

Then, David suddenly tackled Chase. Chase kicked David in the stomach, managed to get up, and went out into the hallway to find...

"Bree?"


	26. Chapter 25

**Ranch House  
Chapter 25**

"Chase, where's Mr. Davenport?" Bree questioned.

Chase looked at Bree in awe. "Bree? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you and Mr. Davenport." Bree responded. "Now, where's Mr. Davenport?"

"Follow me, we don't have much time!" Chase said.

Chase and Bree ran into the basement. Mr. Davenport saw Bree and squeaked.

"Bree? Why are you here?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I liked it here, why do you think?" Bree replied sarcastically.

Mr. Davenport shook his head. "Okay, then. Why are you here? I could do without the sarcasm."

"I'm saving you and Chase, now, let's go before David gets us again!" Bree responded.

Davenport nodded and followed Bree and Chase out of the basement.

David stood in front of them, in the hallway leading to the exit.

"You aren't going anywhere, you smarty boy." David cackled as he pointed a gun at Chase.


	27. Chapter 26

**Ranch House**

 **Chapter 26**

 ** _Review responses!_**

 ** _KnightLawn: I'm glad you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _A/N: I am so incredibly sorry for not updating in a while! There's only one chapter left, so I'll post that tommorow._**

They all got into a battle stance.

"Flashy moves won't stop a bullet." David cackled as he cocked the gun.

"Get behind me!" Chase said as he activated his forcefield.

David fired.

The bullet bounced off of Chase's forcefield and hit the wall.

"No!" David shouted as he fired five more shots.

"Yes."

Adam stood in the doorway of the hideout.

"David Miler! You are surrounded! Come out with your hands up!"

"Adam brought the police!" Bree exclaimed.

David sneered. "You really think I'm giving up that easy. Well, you're wrong."

Then, David ran outside and began firing at the officers, where he was tackled and handcuffed on the spot.

An officer spoke into a walkie-talkie. "We apprehended David Sailor Miler."

"Sailor?" Bree looked at David and asked.

"Why else do you think I went nuts?" David grunted.

Bree shrugged her shoulders. Then, Angela walked over to Chase and Mr. Davenport.

"Thank you for helping us out with this case." She said. "We are forever in your debt."

"Aw, don't worry about it." Bree said.

"Yeah, it's what we do." Chase said.

"Well," Angela continued. "Could you come with me to answer some questions, if you don't mind?"

The siblings and "father" looked at each other.

"Let's go."


	28. Chapter 27

**Ranch House  
Chapter 27**

"Ah, it feels so good to be home!" Bree said as she and the rest of the Davenports entered their home.

"True dat." Leo said.

The kids collapsed on the couch.

"Wow." Chase said. "Some ranch visit."

"Yeah, I'm never going back there again." Bree said.

Mr. Davenport walked in with his suitcase. "Chase? Can we talk?"

"Sure." Chase said as he stood up and followed Mr. Davenport into the hallway next to the kitchen and dining room.

"Are you okay?" Davenport asked.

Chase nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, this was a traumatic experience. I've already asked the others if they were alright. They're fine, but I wanted to make sure you were okay." Mr. Davenport said.

Chase sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Soon, the Davenports were on the couch, watching Adam's cooking show and eating pizza.

They were safe at last.

Or were they?

 _ **A/N: That's all, folks!**_

 _ **Or is it?**_

 _ **Just as I finished this, I came up with a idea, where the people involved with the Parchment group escape and find the Davenports. Right now, I would like to finish the sequel to "There's Just One "Minor" Issue," which I will hopefully be done writing after May. I can't make any promises, but there will be a sequel at some point.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading,**_

 _ **~Alto**_


End file.
